The Titans war
by masquradeXD
Summary: Percy Jackson is at it once again but this time Kronos is alive everybody cant belive it sence Luke killed himself to save them. See what happens. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS
1. My reunion get a hole

This takes place right after the last olypimpian.

"Percy" the 16 year old Annabeth Chase said. "Yes Beth" the 16 year old son of Poseidon said looking toward her."Thanks for saving us and our parents by the way........ DONT CALL BE BE MY NAME IS ANNABETH YOU GOT THAT SEAWEED BRAIN she said madly."calm down I wast just kidding calm down" Percy said "whatever Persus Jackson" she said "hey I thought we agreed never to call me that" he said. "Well you called me Beth" she said in take that. "OK you know what lets forget about it" Percy said. They walked to the upstairs apartments "ok let me find me key" he said digging aroundhis pockets. He got the key out of his right pocket and opened the door.

"Oh my gods Percy and Annabeth when did you get here oh my gods" said as she hugged the both "Hi " Annabeth said blushing.  
_THUMP THUMP_ Percy heard in his room. "Mom who is in my room?" he asked. She smiled "go look" she said as Percy started moving toward his room he kept on hearing _THUMP THUMP THUMP _.

**Percy's POV**

I came closer to the room I bent down I grabbed riptide i uncapped the pen and barged into the door "AHHH" screaming like little girls was my brother Tyson the Cyclops, my friend I'd met two summers ago Nico Di Angelo, and my best friend the satyr Grover Underwood. I put down riptide inside the pen. "What was all the thumping?!?" I said. Tyson pointed at the door I turned there was a nerf basketball hoop hanging on my door "PERCY" Tyson said as he lunged at me to hug me.

I dont wanna complain but ......  
Tyson almost killed me with his hug.

He let me down and I was trying to get my breath back. Then Nico came up toward me and said "hi Percy you never told me you had a brother that was a cyclops" Nico said "Yeah he is something isnt he" I said. Then Grover got up "Hi Percy" as he slapped a high five at me. " What are you guys doing here" I asked "Your mom told us you were coming home for a couple of weeks so we decided to come here early." Grover said as he stomped his hooves for dirt. "Percy dad ask me to tell you he need you before the summer solstice" Tyson said I looked at Nico he looked hurt when he Tyson say dad. See a couple of years ago Grover, Thalia (who later turns huntress), and a couple of huntress' one being Nicos sister Bianca went toward a junkyard for a quest we werent soupsed to pick anything up and take it but she picked up something for Nivo and Talos cam to life we fought it and bea it but Bianca gave her life to beat it. Now he had no one to talk a some one named dad."HI ANNABETH" Nico said enthusiasticly ever sence he met her he liked her but he was still my friend after he found out she was dating me. He ran toward her. "Hi Nico" she said like he was a little baby and gave him a kiss on the chick then he told Grover _im never washing this cheek again. _I went out to the nearest Lake and jumped in.


	2. I drown with madness

**Percys POV**

When I jumped in the river i started to pray to my dad Poseidon "hey dad its me Percy" I prayed then the water started going round and round. Then the great all mighty Poseidon came out "hey son" he said "Hi dad".  
"Hows your mom doing"  
"She started going out with "  
"Bolfish nice one son.

"Percy" Annabeth called "Well I gotta go dad'' "Ok son" I jumped out the river then "Hey Percy" I turned "Ya'' "Kronos isnt dead" "What!" "I am tying to bring his ship down and he will strike on you" "I'll be ready dad" "Dont worry Percy I'll hold him of a fast as I can" "Wait dad" "Yes son" "Am 17 and a half the prophecy is........" i said "I know son" "bye" "bye". I got out.

**Annabeths POV**

Well Percy took like an hour to get back so when he came back I called him a seawead and then i kissed him. "Well shucks" he said blushing. "Shut up and lets go" I said.

**Nicos POV**

When Percy and Annabeth came in Percys mom Sally made me milk and cookies "Your so cute" Sall said "Thank you" I said blushing.  
Percy stepped in "Nico I need to talk to you" Percy said "Well ok" I said. Him and I went outside "Kronos isnt dead" he said "What!" I said. "I need your help because you part of one of the big three kids like I am." He said.

"We gotta do something" I said "We will dude" He said.


	3. I fight my all mighty mom

**Nicos POV**

I was so mad when my greatest enemy wasnt dead I mean Luke killed himself so Kronos could die. "Whats your plan" I said.  
"We bathe in river styx and then assemble a group" "ok" i said "but we need to fight the people to see who as worthy enough."

**Percys POV**

We wemt inside and told everyone our plan and what happened Grover wasnt going to fight he is a wimp but I just tol him it was because he is a god. We went outside Malcom Annabeths brother, Clarisse La Rule, Beckendorf, Saide Aphrothides daughter, James Apollos son, and Artemis' son Trevan audditiond too. I was time fist up was TYson "Yeah you can come Tyson" because he would kill me. Next, Annabeth. She had her lonbow on her back and her sword sheathed. I took my pen Ripetide and uncapped it. Annabeth came at me withe her sword I blocked it. I swung my sword at her and she dodged it. "go Annabeth" Clarisse said. She tried jabbing her sword at me I dodged and moved aside. I kicked her sword and it fell on the ground she quckly drawed her bow and shot at my i tumbled sideways and then I had my sword at her neck. "Good job your in for me" I said.

**Nicos POV**

It was my turn to fight Annabeth. I drew my sword and she drew her sword i attacked at her I swung my sword at her head she ducked she was about to attack but i back fliped. I was going to jab at her when she kicked the sword out off my hand."good job cutie" she said in a baby voice. I blushed.

**Percys POV**

Next up was Malcom. He only had a power sword that Tyson made. He drawed it I uncapped my pen sword. We fought until i said ok over/ The fight kept on going and more fights till there was one last person that wanted to come..... My mother. I was suprised and she caught be by suprise she grapped my battle axe and swung at me she was really good I swung at her and she hit the sword out of my hand. "wow you win mom" i said.

It was time to pick alright "First me and Nico pick..... Annabeth." I said she looked happy. "Second me and Percy pick........... Clarisse" she looked like she knew it." "Third we pick.......Trevan" "Fourth we pick.......Sally Jackson. Before I said anything else Beckendorf said "you know whant im dropping out meet me at camp and you have bags with your names full of weapons cause i dont want to anymore." "Ok" Nico said. "So... I guess Malcom and Sadie come with us.". "We come here at midnight I'll manage to get us a van ok" Everybody agreed.


	4. We fight an angry fossil

**Percys POV**

I went to downtown new york and did a bird signal coo cooo cooo...... "Hi Percy oh my gods" I turned there was a woman was there. "Thalia whats up!" I said. It was Thalia my best friend the prophecy was about her until she desided to turn a huntress. "What do you need" Thalia said "your van" I said "why" she looked puzzeld "Kronos isnt dead" I said "What!" she yelled "So Luke _killed_ himself so Kronos could die but Kronos is still alvie." she said "Ya i need the van the van to drive to camp half-blood to get our quest our weapons, and pack." I said "im coming" she said. "OK I geuss you can come" I said. "we leave at midnight come to my apartment at 11:30" I said. "I'll see you there and I'll bring the van" so I left to my apartment.

It was 11:30 my mom packed food and tents with sleeping bags and also water bottles with our names on it. Sadie came first then Malcom came I felt guilty they were both 11 I didnt want them to get hurt. Next Grover and Tyson with our weapon bags. Annabeth came next "Malcom I told you to wait for me" she said "Sorry sis" he said. At last came Thalia and Nico, Nico had his hair puffed up and and skin like he burned himself "WHat happened" I said "Thalia burned me because I told her that if she wanted to come she would have to fight me." Nico said embarrasedly. "Ok so let wrap this up quickly first we look in our bags and look at our weapons. I looked at my bag I had a trident a wrist watch that turned into a shield a sheated dagger and a a axe with a axe holder. Malcom had a crossbow with a bunch of arrows and a sword and a pocket knife, Sadie had a heart shape sheild and a longbow with a sword, Annabeth had her knife a longbow and a sheathed dager and sword with a pink wrist watch that turned into a watch too, Grover had his pipes a sword and a shield, Tyson had a trident and a shield that had a picture of Poseidon, My mom had a battle axe and a shield with a picture of the mortal see thru mist lady Adriane. "Al right let pack up and go to the van cause next stop is Camp Half-blood." Lets go" Nico said. We put our stuff in the trunk and headed of to camp Half-Blood. I manipulated the mist so I could let my mom in camp Half-Blood. "Chiron am going on a quest be-"

"I know my father isnt dead so go to the oracle" I went to the Oracle there I saw Rachel Dare the w oracle. "Hi" "hi Persus Jackson" "Your Prophecy is _A child of Hera shall fall and the child of Ares shall take it all, The time of truth has come for you and the satyr shall fall at parents hand_."

We left camp and I told everyone the prophecy Clarisse loked scared she was the child of Aers and to think she was gonna kill a demigod. And Grover looked scared because his mom is evil. We started out in the highway our first stop was Virginia. I looked back Tyson was asleep and so were Nico. Thalia was in the passengers seat we made a thing that my mom, Thalia, me, Grover and Annabeth. We stopped at a rest stop I wnet out to the lake and put my feet in "Hey...." Annabeth said "Whats up" I said she sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her "Do you think we will make it'' she said. "Lets get back to the van" then I heard something in the trees. Then a manticore popped out I sent a vinsual to Grover and he came withe everybody the manticore slashed at me and I fell to the ground and then my mom said "No body touches my Persus" she slashed at the manticore withe her spear (dont ask me how she got is) and attacked at it. "I will destroy you Sally Jackson" he said. Tyson flinchted he didnt like it when people threatend my mom, Annabeth, Grover, or me. He tackled the maticore, it threw him I hesitated but I knew he was going to be ok he landed in the river. I uncapped Riptide and slasheed at it I stapped it in the thigh and then it threw me. Malcom attacked at it with his longbow and shot at the manticore the manticore hit Malcomso hard Malcom broke five trees. Annabeth got really mad she got her sword and stabbed the manticore in the chest. It roared and with its mout open my mom threw the spear in the mouth and Malcom crossbowed it in the mouth and it puffed an blew up. "Wow that was bad" Thalia said "Malcom" Saide said. Malcom was uncounsious and bruised. "He's not dead.......yet" Nico said "Will you just shut up" "Dont balme me" Nico got her sword out and _chink..._ they were figting. Tyson grabbed them and told them to stop. We just got back in the van with Sadie and Annabeth crying.


End file.
